Aquatic Troon
The Aquatic Troon is a species of Troon that can live in any underwater environment. Diet Aquatic Troons generally survive on a diet of fish & plankton; though when the opportunity arises they are known to take on seals, sharks, whales, boats and even the odd aircraft carrier. Shellfish are also a regular meal, as the Troons' grinding teeth are perfect at grinding through their shells. It is believed that when particularly hungry Aquatic Troons will eat coral and even seaweed. This voracious hunting attitude, uniform among Troons, has cleared many reefs of all inhabitants. Colonies Aquatic Troon colonies consist of around 2,000,000 individuals biting onto one another, forming a hollow airtight sphere with an air locking entrance. Up to 12,000,000 more Aquatic Troons survive within this sphere, while another 9,000,000 or so more Aquatic Troons live outside of the colony, and hunt for food together. Roles Within The Colony Unlike many other Troons; Aquatic Troons have highly specialised roles within a colony which require anatomical difference between one role and another. Hunter/Gatherer As its name suggests, this role is given to the Troons that live outsigde of the colony and hunt for the colony's food. As the only role that actually requires swimming, the anatomy of hunter/gatherers is substantially different to that of any other role. The stalk is severely elongated and flattened to form a paddle; which the Troons use to propel themselves through the water. The dome on top of the Troon is substantially taller and less wide, and is used in the same way as the bell of a jellyfish. The gills oscillate to provide extra thrust through the water. The Troon's teeth are also smaller, and go the whole way around the inside of the mouth also covering the roof of the mouth and going some way down the throat. Hunter/gatherers never venture into the colony; and in the event of a storm clasp onto the sides of the sphere. Doorman This name is given to the role of being a part of the Troon-made airlock that forms the entrance to an Aquatic Troon colony. As this role is vital to keeping the spores dry, doormen are some of the first to be fed in the event of a big catch. They have inverted domes, which allow them to suction onto one another; forming an airtight barrier. This barrier is attached to the rest of the colony by a column of builders biting onto one of its edges. When something must enter the colony, the barrier swings open and water floods the 'airlock'. Whatever is entering enters the 'airlock', then the barrier swings shut. The doormen have incredibly porous backs; this allows them to suck the water out of the 'airlock' and expel it through their mouths. About 1 meter behind this barrier is a second barrier, which then swings open and allows whatever is entering to enter. Both barriers face outwards from the center of the colony. There is also a sphere of doormen suspended from the bottom of the colony as a depth control. If the colony needs to sink; the doormen take in water through their mouths and increase the colony's weight. If the colony must rise; the doormen expel it through their mouths and decrease the colony's weight. This sphere is occasionally jettisoned in the event of a strong storm or other disturbance. Builder Builders are the Troons that make up the wall of the colony. They have specially hinged jaws, which allow them to clamp onto one another and press together so tightly they become an airtight wall, keeping the colony dry. They are capable of absorbing dissolved food through their skin, allowing them to be fed while clamped still clamped on to something. Housewife 'Housewives' are the Aquatic Troons that live within the colony itself and virtually never get wet. It is their job to look after & feed the builders; decide where the colony is going and look after the spores. Housewives also release spores, which they attach to a section of the colony wall and tend until they mature and fulfill whatever role they are born to. Hunting Aquatic Troons use a highly effective hunting technique that works in a marine, estuarine or freshwater environment. Hunter/gatherers swarm over a larger animal, each biting onto it and ripping off small chunks. They take these chunks to the colony, where they are distributed by the housewives. When there is no large prey to be found, hunter/gatherers sustain themselves by swimming along with their mouths open to catch plankton; bringing the occasional larger item such as a shrimp back individually to the colony. Category:Troons